trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MadnessCreatorz
} |name = Sangee Neuroy |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Up= - Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Ancestral Garb= - Trickster= - Grub= }} |caption = +> 1m sooo booor3d~!!! T^T |age = 8 1/2 Alternian solar sweep (18 human years) |screenname = |style = starts with sagittarius symbol (+>) replaces "i's" and "e's" with 1 & 3 and ends with a tilde and elipses (...) or, depending on mood, will end with 3 other punctuation marks (ex: ~!!!, ~???,etc) therefore replacing the ellipses and a few smiley emotes here and there :3; types in ALL CAPS WHEN ANGERED... sumt1m3s m1ssp3lls nd r3plac3s da word "thirtheen" with "#13" |zodiac = Scorpittarius |specibus = Scythekind / Fistkind |modus = Sketchbook |like = Human sweets, drawing, sparring |hate = Niki's complaints |music = Atomic Bonsai Knive's Edge }} Sangee Neuroy, known by her trollian handle madnessCreatorz, is a fantroll by "The Noroi" . Associated sign is Scorpittarius, and has a curved "1" shaped horn on her right side and a "3" shaped horn on her left side. Hair is rather poofy and extends to her lower back. She wears a black long sleeved shirt, red fingerless fighting gloves, gray shorts and dark gray and black boots. (Updated Sprites are still in progress) Her name "Sangee" comes from the Japanese word "Sanji" (惨事) which is the 2nd way to say "Disaster". Her last name "Neuroy" also comes from the Japanese word "Noroi" (呪い) which means "Curse". Her creator likes to think of her as a "Disastrous Curse" which is written very differently cause when written in kanji, "Disastrous" gets translated to "Miserable" instead. Her sign, Scorpittarius, is a mix of the two zodiacs Scorpio and Sagittarius (duh). Sangee was supposed to have the Sagittarius sign but got caught in between. The "madness" in her chumhandle may refer to the "ongoing madness" with her human counterpart". It could also be of the hyperactive madness she gets from too many sweets. The "creatorz" part of her chumhandle probably goes with the "madness" part cause the way she starts all the troubling pranks she pulls on Niki. The "z" at the end represents a part of her personality cause she's always bored in her solitary mountain hive. ' > Sangee: Introduce Yourself' +> sur3, wh3v3r ~... B-| Your name is SANGEE NEUROY. You're a young blueblooded ARTIST looking for attention just like anybody else would. You have just a few interest really. There's not much to you. You are quite interested in ARTS & CRAFTING. Fond of it actually. Lying around your hive you can find some of your favorite handmade PLUSHIES. You also like to indulge yourself on vast amounts of imported SUGARY ALIEN TREATS such as "CHALK-COH-LET" (you think thats how its spelled) and just guzzle them down your meal tunnel until there's no more. You have to stop. But addiction is a powerful thing. Ever since you were just a wriggler, you had a strange likeness to ALTERNIAN SUPERSTITIONS. So strange in fact, you've based your whole life and self on one particular and rather UNLUCKY DAY. You heard their might be some MAGICAL BEINGS involved with it but magic isn't real. Right? Living on snowy mountaintop with a hot core left you a bit INSECURE and somewhat ANTI-SOCIAL... in person that is... so you don't really like to talk about yourself too much therefore you prefer to have people ASK you questions about yourself instead. That's just how you are. It can't be helped. And you just don't have the TIME to socialize, what with your CONSTANT SPARING with the AWESOMEST LUSUS you could ever had. Your trolltag is madnessCreatorz and with part of your sign starting at every sentence +> u t3nd to b a b1t lazy wh3n wr1t1ng ~... = A = What will you do? > Sangee: Post some goddamn art already! Location Sangee lives in a 3 story (for now) castle-like hive, much like Equius' and Vriska's hive, above a snowy mountain top. It is said that there is lava at the core of the mountain which heats up the hive at an apparent normal tempature (which is the reason she never gets cold inside). The inside is very spacious, just the way she likes it, and its the same on every floor. She named it "The Haunted Blue Castle" because whoever goes in, never comes out... at least not without a Goodbye Strife. Personality Likes: Making mischief, fighting, alien (human) treats and snacks, drawing, plush toys, superstitions Dislikes: UNKNOWN (yet) God Tier As a Mage of Time her abilities include a deep understanding of time, time shenanigans, her planet has a Scratch Construct and being a multi-tasker (makes time to do many things simultaneously). Sometimes has urges of destroying clocks for no apparent reason or just to let off some steam. Relationships She has a possible and most likely probable kismesissitude/moirallegiance with Niki Sanber. Reason for "possible" is because Niki dilikes Sangee's hyperactive madness and Sangee needs to be kept calm by her (as much as she doesnt want her to). Niki has been referred to be "Sangee's Sidekick". on 1st matesprit: Tereko Shakka goes here. COMING SOON. A 3 sweeps ago, while on an art site, she met with another blueblood (cerulean to be exact) named Mousha Wanija. They both have a few common traits which connects them and makes their relationship seem "destined to be true" (ex: One is Lucky and the other is Unlucky). Then after 2 sweeps, Mousha and Sangee became matesprits and still are til this day. Sangee loves musclebeasts just as much as the next troll. Which is why she has an unrequited flushcrush on the legendary Equius Zahhak and calls him " +> on3 s3xy muscly b3ast ~X333" Her dancestor, Ramiia, is practically the complete opposite of Sangee. But of course, with influence changes in time, she ends up just like her therefore becoming her ancestor, the Accursed Carnifex. Lusus/Kernelsprite Sangee's lusus is Scorpentaurdad. She considers him as "+> da aw3som3st guard1an a troll could 3v3r hav3 ~!!!" after watching other trolls and their lusii. The many cuts and bruises are from constant sparing and practice rounds.(Better description coming soon) Trivia -The bags under Sangee's eyes are painted red in attempts to hide them. Doesnt work out since its pretty obvious. -Sangee's name and some appearance traits may not have a certain relation to the anime character Sanji from One Piecehttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sanji. -Scorpentaurdad is a hybrid experiment made by either Niki's guardian or Niki herself. He got transportalized to Alternia after his completion for research. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:MadnessCreatorz